Anton Revek
Baron Anton Revek was an Imperial naval officer who served as the Lord High Admiral of the Imperial Navy during the final years of the 41st Millennium. He was sacked and replaced by the order of Primarch Robourte Guilliman due to what he perceived to be Revek's inadequate response to the 13th Black Crusade. Rise to prominence Hailing from a highborn noble house on Terra in 899.M41, Anton Revek's career path was decided by his parents before he was born. It was planned for him to go into the Imperial Navy to further the Revek family's prestige and renown. Thus the Terran noblemen spent years since the age of 11 at various military preparatory schools before finally getting accepted into the highly prestigious Imperial College of Fleet Strategy. Although Revek showed great intelligence and was typically near the top of his class, his aristocratic connections guaranteed him a place there in any case. He graduated from there at the age of 20 and was commissioned as a Lieutenant aboard the light cruiser Emperor's Revenge of Battlefleet Solar. Starting out as the chief navigator, he served there for several years in different positions before reaching the rank of Captain and being given command of the ship. Revek saw action on multiple occasions, mainly against pirate groups that plagued some systems in that Segmentum. After commanding a squadron in the crushing of multiple pirate fleets in 944.M41, the Terran was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral for making the Emperor's light shine gloriously. From that point on Revek held mostly staff positions at the Departmento Admiralitatis on Terra. He proved to be an adept administrator and was more than capable of dealing with the court politics that higher ranking officers engaged in on the throne world. Revek received a promotion to Vice Admiral, then it was not long before he was made a Lord Admiral and was appointed to be the Second Lord of the Admiralty. In that position he helped coordinate the actions of the Segmentum Commands and the various fleets dispersed throughout the galaxy, and played a role in planning multiple crusades and operations. His ability to quickly get things done and navigate through the byzantine Terran bureaucracy proved to be a valuable asset to his superiors. In 979.M41, he was given command of Battlefleet Solar, becoming the new Lord High Admiral Solar, flying his flag from the battleship Conquistador. That would be the last time he would have command of a warship. Having proved to be both a skilled staff officer and combat commander, Revek was recommended by his superior, the Lord High Admiral of the Navy, as his successor. When the man finally died in 987.M41, Revek succeeded him in his place. The outbreak of the 13th Black Crusade, Revek was against dispatching ships from the Battlefleet Solar initially to help out the fighters at Cadia, and only later acquiesced to the request. He was later held accountable by the new Lord Commander of the Imperium, Primarch Guilliman, who did not like his slow response to the situation and decided to replace him as the Lord High Admiral of the Navy. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Navy Characters Category:Characters